


Into the Woods

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Spoilers (speculation) S3E6 - Into the Wild, Spoilers S2E7 - The Woods Have Eyes, Spoilers for S3E6 are just based on previews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: This is a little snippet that came to me after seeing the previews for tonight's episode Endless Summer - EDIT: My PVR is calling this Episode 6, Into the Wild, I'm editing the tags accordingly - Looks like maybe they're showing them out of order? There are spoilers here. You've been warned.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong (Hudson & Rex)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I was ruminating on the idea of Kendra and Sarah sort of "comparing notes" on Charlie while they look for him (which I assume is what is going on in the promo), and somehow my brain migrated back to Amy Gardner's "Are you in love with Josh" line from The West Wing, and the result was this. Except Kendra's much nicer than Amy Gardner, not to go off on a cross-fandom tangent or anything...  
> Note that I haven't actually seen the episode yet, so this is just my take based on the clips.

Kendra and Sarah hiked the path that stretched through the trees, heading towards Charlie’s last reported location.

“I can’t believe he came out here alone.” Sarah barely hid the worry in her voice.

“Well, he has Rexie at least,” replied the park ranger. “I’d trust that dog any time to keep him safe.”

Sarah smiled, thinking of the big German Shepherd. Knowing he was with Charlie was definitely a little more reassuring.

“Charlie’s not exactly an outdoorsman,” Kendra continued. “I remember high school, after prom. One of the kids had a property on the beach, you know, great for a party? We set up tents, had a bonfire. Guess who insisted on sleeping indoors?”

“No way.”

“Charlie Hudson, city boy through and through.”

“Sadly, I can picture it.” Sarah laughed.

“Oh yeah. Hell of a prom date. He was passed out an hour after we got there.” Kendra rolled her eyes at the memory.

“Right, he um, he mentioned you two had a thing.” Sarah didn’t want to think about why she suddenly found this an awkward topic of conversation.

“A thing?” Kendra laughed. “Hardly. I mean, we went out for a little while back in school, but nothing serious.”

“I see.”

“Well, I guess we did go on one or two dates when he came back to St. John’s after Julia left him.” Kendra scoffed at the mention of Charlie’s ex. “That was right around when he started working with Rexie. He was a total mess back then. Wasn’t ready to be dating anyone.”

“Didn’t, um, work out?” Sarah’s cheeks had coloured slightly, she hoped the other woman didn’t notice.

“No, no. I don’t think either of us expected it to. We’ve been friends since we were kids. At this point it would feel like dating my brother.” Kendra laughed again, as they continued to walk. “Plus, he’s always been married to the job.”

“Basically,” Sarah replied with a smile. “I mean, I kind of know what that’s like.”

“So, I guess he hasn’t pulled his head out of his ass yet, then.”

“In what regard?”

“You.”

Sarah stumbled and caught herself before she fell. “What?”

“Oh, come on. He talks about you constantly. The man is head-over-heels, he’s just too clueless to admit it. Same old Charlie.”

“That’s not, um, we…” Sarah trailed off as she picked up the pace again, hoping to change the subject.

“Are you in love with him, too?” Kendra asked bluntly.

Before Sarah could think of a response, a shot rang out, causing them both to stop dead in their tracks. “Did you hear that?”

“Rifle shot,” replied Kendra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Charlie's gonna be just fine. We'll see what happens tonight!
> 
> Spoiler alert: He was fine.


End file.
